I'm gonna kill you!
by MiniFlame
Summary: I'm Suki. I've had to move back to japan, I hate my brother and mother, I hate being the head of a major car manufactoring co. , my cousin is evil, i cant stand people and his friends drive me mad. I hate life, Oh and to add to the problem, i forgot to mention at the start I'm a Ootori. Rated T for swearing and in later chapters plans for murder. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Here i go. My first fanFiction Please review if you have time to. Constructive criticism is also accepted :) this is my fanfiction so things go the way i want even if some people can't stand my madness. So if you are confused in any way say so and i'll try to explain to the best of my ability :). I should also note I sadly don't own ouran high school host club only my oc Suki. (She made me write that. She's alive even if only I can see her) thanks for even just looking at my story :) Ps sorry for any mistakes, I am not very good with web sites**

I walk as fast I can my hair getting in my face (or whats left of) it dragging  
my screaming brother by his ear, I kick the kitchen door open. I begin  
to shout at my mum in anger but I stop short. She is in tears watching the tv showing  
footage of a forgen man and a voice over telling he's the main culprit of a  
massacre on a plane from japan. My world stops.

Its a year since that incident and I'm am  
exhausted. I been driven in a car all night to get here and I couldn't sleep. My  
hair is a mess (as usual) I gave up trying to tame it ages a go it's really  
short; ( as short as a boys and blond), part from my Side fringe which covers  
my left eye and I'm also wearing a blue hair band. I'm wearing a guys blazer (which is i just took in to make it hug my body a little so i can move) with the sleves pushed up just past my elbows . I'm also wearing a pair of black baggy  
combat trousers. My shirt and tie fit properly though. I have a leather satchel of my  
dads over my shoulder and a book in my hand. I also have a violin case slung over my back.  
And yes I admit I'm a strange sight. We (my brother and I) enter the huge pink building of ouran and are escorted to the head masters or superinteneds office, something like that any way. im not really paying attion. we are then escorted sepertly to our classes and left. I wait a few minutes to get my bearings and memorize the door number. I take a deep breath and walk through the door way.

I'm greeted by a noisy class with out a teacher. The only seat left  
is beside a red headed boy at the back of the class. As I headed to my seat I  
notice he has a brother and both were talking to a girl who seemed to be trying  
to study but smiling all the same. As I get closer, the red boys look up at me  
with inquisitive faces and tilt their heads to the side in unison I stop  
tilt my own head to the side for a second, staighten back up and go to sit down in my seat.  
I open my book and began to read. A teacher didn't apear. I suppose elite  
schools had there bad days and the class became chaotic. The twins were  
flinging books about and BANG... The book hit me square on the side of my  
face and knocked my glasses off. I pick up the book and pass it back  
"err.."  
"sorry" the twins speak one after the other  
"it's okay" I reply. I pick up my glasses and  
continue to read. I tend not to wear them because I look to much like my  
cousin koyoya we met a alot of times when we where younger and he all ways seemed  
really sad and as the years went by he got more strict but no more about me, on with the story!  
It was lunch and I took my meal and wondered of to find a room to eat in. I stopped at a music  
room and peered in to fin a bunch of boys and my beloved cousin koyako writing  
in his wee black book. My glasses slide a bit and I push them back up just as the  
smallest boy looks up to see me i run down the hall to hear him  
a shout,  
" That girl looked like you koyoya!" I heard foot steps and I slide  
in to the first Class room that came to sight I didn't want to see koyako right  
away Id probably cry. I would embaress him and i nolonger show emotion.  
Emotion is weakness.  
I take in my surroundings and find I'm alone in a music  
room I sit down my bag aand begin to eat. I finish and take my violin out it.  
It is the only way I express my self. I'm not great a it so I need to practice. I  
begin but after awile suddenly I sense people behind me I stop and turn  
to see my cousin, the twins, the twins brown haired boy, a tall blond boy, I  
smaller bloned and a tall dark haired dude.  
. Suddenly the tall blond dude is  
in my face holding me leaning over me trying to act dreamy  
"Hello my princess of music..."  
I quickly slip from his grasp  
"no thanks leave me alone."  
Feeling rejected he sulked away and the little one piped up,  
"We are the host club! I'm Mitsukuni but you can call me honey! What's your name?"  
"Suki"  
My voice is deeper then most girls so by the look on their faces I can tell their puzzled.  
I can't see him to well so I put my glasses on relently and pushed them up my  
nose. Wow I was quite surprised by koyoko's friends the brown haired one looked  
kinda gay and shy looking but the other boys were I have to admit cute. I  
look at koyoya's face and see he doesn't recognise me my heart drops. I collect  
my stuff say a breif good by and begin to leave but quickly wisper to koyako as  
I pass by him and the blond romance.  
"Bye ."

Mori pov

The girl called sukie just left and koyoko face  
dropped in pain and sadness for a second but no one other than I noticed. I  
don't speak much so I have time to notice more. The club was puzzled by the new  
student and turned to koyoko for an explanation.  
"Who was that'? He's real  
gay" the twins choiressed e  
"I...I believe it was my cousin but I didn't  
recognise her she has change alot but she is from scotland and I'm surprised  
she spoke in perfect Japanese. when I last met her she couldn't speak a word  
other than leave me alone but she could speak french. Must go see her. I'll be back soon."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 catching up

Sukiyaki's pov

I am walking down the schools grand stair case, I'm late for class but I don't  
care.  
"Suki!" koyoya actually calls my name. He has always been so composed,  
I am totally confused.  
I turn round to find him walking down the stairs so I stop and  
wait. Once he catched up we walked out the school and around the grounds in  
silence. I check my phone to find it's 3:03. I should have a free period right now I planed to read e-mails but they could wait. I am  
dragged out my thoughts back in to every day life by koyoya,  
"How have you been coping?"  
"Fine...I suppose."  
"Are you happy for your mother?"  
To enraiged to answer I remain silent.  
"Does your brother like her new husband?"  
"Yeah he's his dad. My mum had an affair with her current husband when she was  
with my dad she all ways loved him more I suppose. I refused to go to the wedding I  
stayed at my fathers grave paying my respects. It was his birthday. Also my brother sadly  
is in the year above me so he may be in your class. Good luck with him."  
"interessting."  
"why are you not writing it down? Im surprised."  
"Yes I tend to write most things down in my book but your story  
is in convenient and if I was to leave it lying around the twins would read it  
and I don't believe you wish to share your past." smarty pants i think  
"Thanks"  
"Do you have any  
friends?"

"I thought not, you may come and meet the host club you might  
become friends with them but there is a girl member but if you give away her identity i'll need to kill you."  
"Lovely. So she's the gay looking dude?"  
"Err yeah. You show emotion any more you should get on well with mori."  
"Harpoon? Forest?"  
"Yes its a shorting of his name"  
... I remain quiet.  
"I thought you would have picked a different style of glasses when you got a new pair? As you see I kept the same style "  
"I haven't grown much since I last seen you and my eye sight improved bit but I  
need them for reading and when I'm tiered. To day I'm tiered." i reply  
"Really that is interessting. Let's go before the club opens."


	3. Chapter 3

Koyoya opens the door and we step in and just my luck I have to push my glasses  
up at the exact time as my cousin. He was just about to introduce me when I was  
swiped away by the twins, flung onto a chair and a bright light was put over my  
face. I Leaned back as the twins pushed their faces closer,  
"Is it true you are a relation of koyoya?" the left one questioned seriously.  
I nod my head.  
Their faces fill with panic.  
"Do you plan every thing?" the right one asked.  
I shake my head and their faces lighten up a bit.  
"Okay this is the last question what is your blood type?"  
"O" I reply and their faces break into a  
smile  
"Good, can't take any chances."  
"Can't have another koyoya around, too  
much scheming."  
"As I was saying these are the twins hikaro and kaoru. This  
is tamaki's in year 2 and is the president if the host club,"  
"Call me king!" he shouts  
"This is hurih I believe you are in the same class and also with the twins. This is  
honey who is in year 3 and this is mori honeys cousin who is also in year 3."

"Hi" I say and a after minute of awkard silent, koyoya steps in  
"the host club will open in 2 minutes please get ready." He turns to address me. " Suki do you want to stay and watch? I'll  
order transport to take you home after."

I know the driver of my car will have gone by now because he refuses to wait so I don't have a choice. I sit  
under the grand piano in the corner and read but my silence is soon broken  
"Suki? Why are you under there? Come have some cake!" shouted honney happly. He takes my hand and drags me out  
over to table which almost touches the floor. There is 6 small chairs to match.  
3 are taken by academy girls one by a bunny 2 were empty and one takin by an  
expresstionless mori who look like a spider due to being way too big for the  
little seat.  
"Suki! Do you want some cake!"  
I nod how can any one say no to  
those adorable eyes. Honey passes out the cake and also one for his usa-chan. I  
begin to eat my piece of cake with a tiny spoon when I'm interrupted by the  
three girls.  
"Exuse me, but are you a new host?" the girls ask with  
disbelieve.  
"No silly Suki is cousins with Kyoya!"  
They look puzzled. I get up to leave,  
I thank honey and exuse my self. I go to see the other hosts.

I talk to the twins first. .  
"Why not play ..." said the first twin  
"... our game..." said the second  
" The Guess who is hikaro and who is kauro game !" they both say in unison  
I point to the left twin.  
"You are hikaro because earlier on  
honey began to ask you and your brother where I was, you replied you didnt  
know before your brother could an honey thanked you also saying your name. You tend to speak out first so  
you're hikaruo and he's kaoru." They look at me shocked "Well I am an Ootri after all." I say as if its nothing.

I walk away leaving them speechless . The twins are really cute and I love  
their red hair because it reminds me of my friend back home but their hearts  
are set on Haruhi and I dont blame them she really nice I suppose.  
I approach tamaki who has three girls with puppie dog eyes practically throwing them self at him but  
he seems to be enjoying it. I quietly say hi and go to see Koyoya. His voice sounds funny and his  
face is really pale ( I didn't think it was possible to get whiter I think hes a vampire)  
"Are you okay?"  
"Not really, I should be fine. It's time to go though.  
The club has gone home and  
I'm being driven to the place I live ( I refuse to call it home) and koyoya asks for my number and I get his. I ask why but get no answer.

I've been at the host club all week eating cake with honey and it's now friday morning

3:25am  
BRING  
BRING...BRING BRI...

"SEE IF YOU'RE ANOTHER BLOODLY SALES MAN I'M GONNA HUNT YOU DOWN AND..."

"Now that would classed as possible murder I don't wish to have to bail you out. Did I wake you?"  
"What?! Of course! It's BLOODLY THREE THIRTY IN THE MORNING!"  
"Actually its 3:27."  
"*sigh* whatever, what you want?"  
"Im ill I need you to take over as vice president of  
the host club to day and keep it in order. I have told the other hosts via text. I also  
slipt my note book in to your bag it should tell you what to do and dont lose it.  
Oh and good morning."  
He hangs up.  
I'm gonna kill that evil monster.  
I sigh again and try to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Host club mayhem

I've just  
finish brushing my teeth and I hear a honk from the window. I look down in the  
drive way to see my lovely impatient chauffeur waiting in the drive way. I  
quickly grab my bag, run down stairs and bang. My angelic brother just shoved  
me down the stairs  
"Suki stop thumping about the house!"  
I'm gonna kill that daft bitch, she's just seen what happen but automatically blamed me be cause her beloved son is perfect but her un wanted daught is atomaticly the problem of every thing.  
"Go get glasses you blind..." I shouted all the swear words I knew and ones in other languages at  
her, barged past and went to get in the car. My 'HALF' brother follows closely  
behind.  
"Don't speak to her like that _scum_. "  
I try to ignore him. Even thought he's kicking my leg in I can't feel it. I taught my self to not feel pain it  
takes a while to work but eventually I forget him. I concentrate on what a  
hellish day today's gonna be.  
We get out the car and kio is kicking my heels and  
pulling my hair. I hold back tears of anger. I run as fast as I can to get near the main building with Kio close on my heels. Pass  
honey just as I approach the wall I jump catch a ledge in the wall and begin to  
climb up honey sees what I am doing and calls for mori in panic.

Kio can't climb so I'm safe. I get to the roof and look down to see an very enioyed  
kio puzzled, a scared honey and a expressionless mori. I stare but don't smile  
and run alone the roof till I'm standing directly over my class I turn round  
and slowly lower my self down of the guttering and drop my self to the top part  
of the windows below kick the window open and swing in take my seat and open my  
book. I look up. The whole class is looking at me. Interessting behavour I continue to read my  
textbook.

It's been a long day. I've been avoiding the host club by sitting on  
the roof reading a book but my phone alarm went off telling me time to go to  
the music room. Just before the bell goes I climb through the window to  
find tamiki playing the piano and suddenly stop.  
"Were did you come from?"  
this statement came out as a sort of scream.  
"The roof." I reply blandly  
leaving tamiki scared. I open koyoya's note book and finded the last page that  
was written in.

Tamiki  
Tends to be over dramatic, fawns over hurihi, often fights with the twins over her and if he goes and mopes of in a corner don't  
worry unless he is quietly sobbing some where decret  
ps calls him self daddy, hurih daughter, me unforchanty mummy and is most likely to give you a nick name  
while your in place of me.

Haruhi  
Will help out if problems and you may have  
to take her away from tamiki and the twins to prevent squabbles.

The twins

Will be quite content with their own company some what mischievous if left to  
their own devices and will deliberately whined up tamaki. Do not let them get  
my note book.

Honey  
Do not wake up. Goes with his cousin mori every where.  
Loves cake and his usa-chan. Make sure he brushes his teeth before nap time. He's  
older than every one.

Mori  
Is quiet doesn't speak much. Rest unknown but  
seems to be happy if he's by honeys side.

Good Luck

Okay that was interesting were my first thoughts. Koyoya always loved art and all the pages had doodles. No it  
wasn't doodles they were mini works of art.

"SUKI! I thought you where going to die!" with these word honey flings him self out me. I was about to  
explain but honey beats me to it.  
"Suki was being pestered by a nasty boy but before I could help her she had already climbed the wall and was on the 't that cool!" all this came out as a type of an excited rabble.  
"uh...suppose so. But that guy is sadly my 'HALF' brother. He's a marshal arts experts favourt pupil. I dont stand a chance but he can't climb."  
I turn round and sit where koyoya's clients meet him to tell them  
he's off. Every one gets the idea and goes their ways  
4:45pm

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
I fly out my seat towards the source of the screams  
"tamaki what's wrong!" I shout loudly to be heard over  
his screams."  
"it...it...its a mouse! Mouse! MOUSE!"  
With the last mouse the real one appeared. I bend down to pick it up THUMP. The panicked tamaki had just  
stamped on my arm in stead of the mouse and continued to do so till I pulled my  
arm away. I went to get the mouse but Mori had it already and was standing up.  
Mori took the mouse away I turn to the gaggle of panicked girls and explain.

"A small field mouse managed to get in to the building got scared and ran  
about the room as you could see and hear. The matter had been dealt with and the mouse will be return to the wild  
safely by mori."  
I didn't know if that was true but it seemed to do the trick. I don't think he likes me but thats just a thought  
"Err.. sorry Suki." the embarrassed Tamiki mumbles while rubbing the  
back of his neck awardly.  
"It's fine." I reply

After 15 minutes of the last  
incident I walk over to see haruhi after being made to sit at a tiny table by  
honey. I chat with her during her break from hosting and begin to return to  
the tea party when a guest begins walks by a honney with a large boiling  
tea pot with undone shoe laces. I call out because it's a recipe for desater.  
Honney trips, the tea pot spills, my hand shoots out to push the girl out the  
way and splash. My sleves are rolled up as normal so my already bruised arm is  
now totally . I apologise to the girl and try to comfort the falling  
honey. While trying to hide my pain.  
"Where are you hurt honey?" I ask as I help him sit up. I can't Cary him  
because my arm is killing me. But before he can reply mori glares at me and carries  
him away. I clean the mess up.

5:30pm  
The guests are leaving. I'm reading my  
book as I hear a wimper from under the piano I crawl under too.  
"What's wrong ..tamiki?" "*Sob*...*sob*... my teddy bear's gone my mother gave him to me... *sob*... *sob*."  
"Let's go find him then."  
"Ive looked every were already...SOB!"  
"I will find him."I take is hand like a toddler and walk over to the twins  
"hikaruo, kaoru?" I ask pleasantly but I've secretly had my fill of this nonsense for a life time.  
" we didn't mean.."  
"to we where just jokeing..."  
"... but it slipped out the window."  
The twins look genuinely sorry so I leave it at that. I thank them and wanter over to the window, let go of tamiki's  
hand and clamber out the window. Luckly the bear is just on the top of the window  
below. I take the bear back up and hand him over to tamiki and he stops crying.  
Good.  
"Your a hero Suki you saved tamikis funny faced bear!" Laughs Honey  
"Hey! His face isn't funny"  
"His face is fine tamiki don't worry."  
" See honey NaNa said his face Is fine!" wineded tamiki who the stuck his tounge out  
Great. I now was part of tamki's disfunctional, I dont need other. But it made me a little happy on the inside to be accepted.

Honey fawned over me till he went to get some cake to take home in his limo and I was pulled aside by  
mori by my sore arm. It hurt to much on it's own never mined mori grabing it.

"Why?"  
"What?" I reply confused  
"Why are you steeling honey from me?"  
I thought he was having a joke until his grip got tighter and i could see the hurt eyes of a lonly boy.  
"why?"  
" I'm not!" I answer, with my voice slightly panicked "please let go."  
"Not until you tell me why."

Mori's pov

I'm angry at her for steeling honeys attiontion away from  
me leaving me lonely it may sound childish but he's my friend! MINE! No one wanted to be my friend before the host club honey was the only one. People are still scared of me. I need Honey.  
I look into her eyes she is silent like me but logical like kyoya. Her eyes are full  
of something...Anger? No...Sadness? Pissed off Maybe. I can't tell what it is. She is  
strong, not pyshicly but mently, she didnt cry out when her shit excuse for a brother pesterd her or  
when tamiki stomped on her arm or when boiling water spilled on it

Shit.

I know what it is in her eyes it's pain. But she doesn't show it or say why? How  
could I be so stupid her arm must be hurting like hell and I'm grabbing it as  
tightly as I can. I drop her arm I'm about to apologise but she's gone. I try  
to follow her but she half way down the hall now.  
She turns, she had one  
single solitary tear running down her face. She wispers her apoligy and smiles a broken smile as if its the most painfull thing to do but it is enough to  
break my heart.  
Suki carries on running. I stop walking back in to the room  
no point in chaseing her I'll just scare her but why did that break my heart?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again (if anyone is reading this) Once again i apoligize for spelling I don't have microsoft office or anything. I have wrote all of this as a note on my iphone3 (which I'm planing to kill) which isn't easy. I also would like to say I'm not updateing after this chapter til I get some reviews. MWHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. *Brain cinema***

***In the back round***

**Suki: the power's gone to her head again, your turn to calm her down.**

**Kyoya: eh no. I did it last time... Oww! Fine fine I'll stop her."**

**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA ha ha what? Oh. Oh yeah sorry gotta little side tracked. Please review**

**"Thanks alot Kyoya, there was no need to hit me across the head. No don't run, I'm not gonna hurt you. COME HERE YOU EEJIT! I'M GONNA BLOODLY KILL YOU.**

Chapter 5 twin ambush

After he stopped asking questions he had just stared  
at me for what had seemed like for ever. His eyes where full of confusement  
until he began to let go then they where just full of guilt.  
I don't blame him I'm telling my self as I'm walking home after my chauffeur forgot to wait again. I am  
holding my injererd right arm to my chest and my other arm is stopping my my  
bag for flying of on all directions. A see fancy cars go by about 3 but  
one pulls up beside me. The twins fly out and ambush me. And drag me into their  
car  
"why you walking?"  
"Yeah! Espeacily in the rains?"  
"My chauffeur forgot about me, on purpose."  
"Oh thats bad you should fire him."  
"Yeah get a new  
one."  
"I can't my mother says it's rude to decline and offer off my 'step-  
dad'. "  
"Really? Too bad."  
"We'll give you a lift..."  
"... if you let us  
"come in and see your house."

"Err... I don't think so."

"I guess we'll just leave you here."  
The weather is getting worse and my house is 2miles from here so I do something I'll probably regret.  
"fine you can see my house." and with these words the twins grin like a cheshire cat.  
I give them my address and to their happiness and my despair they live only 5 minutes away in the nabouring  
mantion which I can just make out as a speck on the horizon. It's bad enuf in  
the morning with kyoya calling me at three never mind the twins calling in when  
ever they want to bug me. Unlike hurih in stead of doting over me try ing to  
get me to wear bunny suit the treat me like a guy.  
"Whats wrong with your  
arm?"  
"what," I come out my transe, " err just a little. Bruised."  
" that  
bruise is huge and it's burnedwhat happened "  
"you need to see your family  
doctor or nurse"  
"someone accidentally stood on it and I spelt some water on  
it. "  
The twins look at me weirdly. The car stops and the twins get out.  
"We  
thought your house would be smaller..."  
"... it's almost the same size as  
ours."  
I remain silent.

Kaoru's pov

I'm surprised at Suki's arm but  
even more by her brother. We had just walked in to her house, Suki in front of  
me and hikaruo behind me. And Her brother had just Stepped in front of her. he  
hadn't spotted us yet and pushed her down with extreme force.  
"that's for running away this'morning"  
He's just taller than me and hikaruo. His hair is  
black and so are his eyes. He looks up, gives us a dirty look and walks off.  
Jerk. We help Suki up  
"Sorry about that."  
What! Why is she apologising?  
"That's my half brother kio and you may have already guessed he hates me. That's why my  
hair is so short."  
"It looks nice short."

Hikaru just commented some one without being asked! wow.  
We trapes after the reluctent Suki to her room after the tour of the house. Her room is a duck egg blue and  
is has old white Victorian decore. Hikaruo begins to look about and Suki  
disappears of to the bathroom to change out her soaking clothes.  
"Wow."  
Is all I can say in front of me is a dress makers dummy with a butiful duck egg  
coloured puff out dress. The top is tight fitting but the bottom skirt is puffed out and short. Perfert for dancing. Mother would like to talk to the designer.

Suki's pov

I Change in to combat shorts and a converse t-shirt. They shouldn't mind  
they've treated me like a boy so far. I exit the bath room to find hikaru  
raiding my drawers and holding up my underwear  
"No." I tell him plainly as if  
he was a child, take them off him, replace them and shut the drawer.  
"Suki  
"where did you get your dress?" asks kaoru  
"Does it matter?"  
"Yes. "  
"No it doesn't"  
"It looks half finished the dimond patter is in complete."  
"So?"  
"Why did you buy it. "  
"I didn't"  
"Who did then? But it look as if it would have been  
nice I think my mum would like to meet the designer" he continued to prattle  
on. I think hes being sarcastic or overly nice he must know its mine. It's a half finshed dress on a dummy it must be ovbious. Hikaru on the other hand was  
looking through all my stuff. I flung a plilow at him.  
"quit ransacking my room" I tell him when he turns around and the plilow comes flying back at me  
this escalates in to a pillow fight. The pillow fight then becomes a dummy  
fight. We are trying to throw punches and kicks but we're failing miserably. "We're laughing to much and smiling are heads off.  
"Oh sorry I gave you a cut  
under your chin. Hey! You're smiling I've not seen you smile yet"  
"I am?" I  
ask shocked. I've not been able to smile with out forceing it since my dad died but am happy I  
actually am happy right now.  
"sorry too I've bruised your arm abit. " we sit  
down in my chairs round a coffee table and kaoru joins us. I ask my maid to bring the guys some of her home made hot chocolate and me some mango  
juice. Kaoru asks if im liking ouran academy i say I've liked it so far but we're  
interrupted by on of the twins phones. Hikaru answers and is greeted by a  
angery worried mother and shoves the phone at me!  
"HIKARU KAORU WERE ARE YOU  
IT'S 8:30 I'VE BEEN SO WORED WHY HAVENT YOU BEEN ANSWERING!"  
"err sorry madam hikaru and kaoru are at the bath room. Its my  
fault their late." " Why?" " My chauffeur forgot to pick me up from  
school and it was raining so I had to walk but the twins gave me a lift home.  
I offered them some tea and coffee to thank them and we lost track of time.  
O they are back."  
I fling the phone back at hikaru. He's an evil little child.  
We wait five minutes for hikaru to say good bye and he finily hangs up.  
" I told mum were only down the road and she seems happy we made a new friend. We're going out for dinner so we're getting  
picked up soon. Honk.

"See you tomorrow" they both say in unison and they were  
gone.

My maid came in to clear the empty mugs away I ask her to sit down we  
chat. she is young and pretty. She is 20  
but has taken care of me since she was 10 because her mother was my  
nursery maid but became ill and could nolonger work. My father didn't mind her daughter taking over. He was concerned for her mother. Her mother did get better but now works in the kitchens after i begged my mother (or threatened) that she could come. I origonaly was only alowed to bring one maid. So i'm good friends with them, she also hates my mother. I give her some cake honey made me take home because frankly it makes me feel sick. She says good bye and leaves. I'm not hungry so I go straight to bed.  
1:34am  
My rumbling tummy wakes me up. I need food. So I creep out my room and tip toe along the stair case landing I  
walk slowly by kio's room and his door is left open I run away lightly. I  
return in five minutes with a bowl of water. As I creep into his room he moves  
in his sleep and let's his hand hang out. Perfect. Carefully I put the bowl  
under his hand. I'm not one for revenge but I'm curious. I heard if you put a  
sleeping persons hand in to a bucket or large bowl of cold water they wet them  
selfs. I lift the bowl up so his hand is covered I hear a hissing noise and  
start to smell pee. Interessting.  
I take the bowl away back to the kitchens and get some food from the late night chef. He is starting to make my mother  
her mid night snack. He doesn't speak much Japanese or English because he's  
french so our conversations are limited but he's kind. My work here is  
done so I head off to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**As promised. Thank you for the review and i think a guest or to reviewed aswell because my email told me but didn show up on this. Ps kyoya's**

**Suki: **

Chapter 6 the dent in the wall

I'm being  
dragged agenst my will by kyoya to the host club. I want to see the twins but I  
upset Mori. He may look tall and strong but he's just a boy deep down worried  
he'll be pushed away to the side. I hope we could become friends. If he stopped that anioying 'ah'ing  
As usuale the club is chaotic before open time honey comes running to see me I try to  
warn him but it's to late. He falls over his usa-chan flys fallward and bashes  
his head. Mori gets to him before me announces hes knocked out scoops him up and  
legs it down the hall.  
"Go after them NOW!" kyoya shouts and I fallow with out questioning. Mori  
may have longer legs but I'm light so I keep. Up he turns left and right so  
quickly I bash into Walls. He heads down the stairs and I tumble down after  
him losing my shoes but I carry on. Since I have no shoes on I'm faster so I can run ahead of  
him to warn the doctors. I crash through the doors of the hospital shouting for  
a doctor and mori crashes through behind me  
"he's breathing but to be safe we need to put him on a heart rate moniter." he then points to honeys head where a huge bruse has form."That is giantic what happed? I will give him an X-ray. Is that ok?"  
The doctor asks this in a quick ramble. Mori can only nod is head. The worry his eyes like a injured  
puppy. The doctor goes into the X-ray control room. a nurse takes honey whos  
just been hooked up onto a moniter In to the x ray room and leaves us alone.  
'thump'  
'thump'  
I turn round to find mori bashing his head of the  
wall with all his might. I pull his arm and make him turn round. He just stares  
at me.

Mori's pov

I stare at her I need to punish my self why stop me I  
can do what I want. I hit her arm away and she winces. Shit. It's bandaged,  
that the arm she hurt monday. I turn round ad continue to bash my head of  
the wall but harder. Suki turns me away from the wall. It's all to much. I'm a  
monster and a bullie and honeys gonna die a d it's all my falt.  
I can't stop my self I fall to my knees tears streaming down my face. We're now the  
same Hight.  
I bet she's gonna slap my face, laugh at me or say I'm a fucking  
idiot. But she just steps fallwards says its not my fault but hers for not being  
able to get away from kyoya and hugs me. I'm shocked and I think shes  
going to pull away but I hug her back tightly so she can't. She doesnt seem to  
mind.  
"don't...you...hate... me?" I wisper out  
"No. Why do you think that."

I've got my face bured in her shoulder shaking  
she just hums a song I don't know gently.  
I stand up still hugging her and we let go.  
I begin to pace up in down and she just drags me  
over to a seat so I sit down. The doctor comes back trough and tells us there  
nothing to worry about. I feel my cheeks go red. I'm so embrassed.  
"don't worry any one would cry and I won't tell the club if you don't want to okay."  
she says it nice and gently like I've been the one whos is  
brought through on a weelchair but he's awake. I run over flinging my arms out  
to hug him  
I turn round but Suki is gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 A commoners holiday  
(a few weeks later)

October break is in a few days and I've Gotten quite close with the host club,(well really I just put up with them to stop my killing my brother at home) but the twins have started talking about a holiday abroad. A  
commoners holiday. Now we.. no the guys are fighting over a place to go haruhi and I are merly watching. We've gotten really close but she still finds it hard to beleve am cousins with kyoya. Other than watch fights and take  
notes like him I try to prevent them. I had stayed at kyoyas last night to  
avoided my overly angry and emberrest brother due to him Wetting his bed several  
times

Last night  
Its 5 am and kyoya is working on some thing. I end up  
pulling him away from the table and taking his book of him. I make him sit down  
on the couch I am sleeping on, flung the cover over him and we fall asleep  
fighting for the covers like children.  
7:19  
"Good morning!"shouted a voice,  
a voice that I'd love yo kill the owner of.  
"Why are you here? Why are you  
guys sleeping here. Why ar..mhump moomph domf!"  
I'd just shot out of bed and takled tamaki to the ground covering his mouth. I get of him and sit on the  
floor and hiss at him,  
"Do you want to wake him in such a short range. He'll  
kill you? Stay there your too "  
I creep over to kyoya. He's lieing on  
top of the cover so it's gonna be easy. I plainly just swipe the cover away and  
he falls off the couch and lands face first onto the floor.  
"ouch."  
"we're gonna be late wake up" I nudge him and run to the bathroom to avoid death. I  
have a shower and find my neatly folded uniform on a little shelf with what I  
can only describe as a large letter box above it.  
I come out the bath room looking like a drowned rat. I've been given one of kyoyas uniforms  
"Ah it seems a little big still. Your uniform is being washed and in the mean time you  
can wear one off my old ones from first year."  
"Do I get a choice?"  
"No. "  
I growl and collect my bag from under the coffee table  
Tamiki is standing in the door  
way and won't let me out. He's grinning like a cheshire cat  
"Oh you look so like mommy nana! With your little bag, the uniform and the glasses."  
He's making that face that the girls make at the host club when honey says something  
cute.  
"Hey is that the twins?" I ask and as he turns a scramble under his legs  
and walk over to the car leaving tamaki confused to where I have gone. After he figrues it out we all  
get in the car eventually and go.

Present time  
Kyoya is half a sleep  
sitting on a table writing in his note book when he voices his opinion on where  
to go.  
"Why not Scotland in a caravan?"  
I can not seriously believe him. I  
know he's trying to be nice to me because he knows I miss home but these guys  
wont be able to survive Scotland or want to go there.  
"Kyoya they won't want to go there and they won't beable to handle a caravan. "  
I don't mean to be rude but it's true. Any how they guys seem to take it as a changellenge (tamiki  
and the twins)  
"Yay!" shouted honey excitivly " I wanna see where Suki lived!"

" it's not all that great guys." I reply but I did really want to go.  
"we'll have a competition. The last person to moan or mop about in a mode wins."  
shouted tamiki.  
"Whats the prize?" the twins tilt there heads  
And to my hatred kyoya spoke up.  
"Suki will get you what ever you want."  
"Hey!"  
"I want a helicopter. She can't afford that. Her mother doesn't ever give her any  
money." hikaro declared.  
" I can if I want and you already have one."  
" Yeah but I want a new one. But how can you afford one?"

"Doesn't matter."  
I begin to pretend to read my book but Tamiki pipes up.

"Didn't you know? Suki owns a major car manufacturing company."  
There was a few whats?

"why you not say?"

"no need."

"Why doesnt your dad own it?"  
asked tamiki totally oblivious.

"Because he can't." I dismiss my self and walk out the room. It to much I refuse to cry in front of them  
I sit down on the window sill leaning againts the wall looking out. I sigh. I have a horrid half brother who uses me as a  
punch bag. A mother who hates me and tells I'm ungrateful to my step dad. Their all one big happy family  
and I'm the odd one out. Hurih had a hard child hood but she's got things going  
for her self. She smart, she has 6 boys who dote on her and still looks beautiful with short hair.  
I envy her but I dont wish to be her but I do wish my  
life could improve a bit. Like my mother would love me again but my rule is if  
you dont raise you hopes high they can't fall far.  
I hear a creeck and the music room door opens. Mori steps out. Kyoya's doing.

Mori's pov

I've just opened the door  
after being asked to by kyoya to see if Suki was out side up set. I can't tell.  
Her face is expressionless she merily turned round to see me and states  
"I've been at the toilet." I get the hint but she staring at me wondering if I did

"Ah"  
She understands my ah as a yes and jumps of the window sill. We go back  
in to the room

two more days till Scotland  
I'm in my room trying to finish  
putting dimonds on my dress when the twins bounce through my door

"hi." say in  
return not moving from my work.

"You made this?" asked kaoru

"Yes so? I know it's not to your standards but I get bored."

"what? It's great. I want my mother to see this. Shes looking for an apprentice. Can I bring her round?"

whatever I agree." too bussy diamonding my dress.  
"why are you here." I ask  
walking over to the wall phone to ask for hot chocolates.  
I turn to the boys

"if you want me to help you cheat, it's a no."

"no we need your help to find  
out what hurih wants for her birthday. its after the Holidays so you got tones  
of time."

"okay"

The twins go and I begin to pack my stuff for Scotland.

'beep'!  
Suki send a list of what everyone needs via text.  
And  
luggage alowence  
Kyoya

Fuck off kyoya I reply

I really need to finish packing but I do as he  
asked

Wellyboots  
Waterproof jacket  
Clothes to last a week  
Underware  
Swimming stuff  
Towel  
Normal shoes  
Socks  
Formal clothes  
Jumpers  
Warm  
jacket  
Sleeping bag


	8. Chapter8 Planes are just flying bullcrap

**I forget to thank you reviewers so a shout out toVendori and ShadowTorn! Have vertiual COOKIE AND a vertiual USA-CHAN CUDDLY TOY!**

Chapter 8 Planes are just flying bullcrap

11:02

shit. our plane is at 11:30 we wont get through customs in time. The twins are running of indifferent  
directions, hurih is struggiling to control tamaki, kyoya is not bothering to  
help out, honey is up set because doesn't want his usa-chan to be left a lone  
in a suitcase and mori is stareing at a security guard who just told him his  
chicken and racoon cant go on the plane. I take a very long peice of ribbon out my pocket which was a late minute addition to be aded on to my dress but i never got round to it and  
chase after the twins. Once I catch them I tie it gently around there  
wrists next I get tamaki to stop him buying tones of sweets (I laterally tones) and  
tie him up to a haruhi. She just holds the rope to stop tamiki's constant moaning. Kyoya is  
miles away writing stuff down I tie him on to the line(He'll get himself left behind). Next is honey who is  
about to jump down on into the bag converbelt I catch him by the ankle. And he  
joins the line after I reasure him Usa chan is going to be safe and happy in  
the bags. Every one was here in the line part from mori. I find him with his  
chicken on his head and his racoon in his arms still glaring at the guard. I sigh this is going to cost me later.

I walk up to the security guard and show my id "my step dad owns this  
airport let the chicken and racoon on. now. Please. "  
And with that and a little bribery ( a promotion) we're on are way.

Shit. Shit. Shit. we are on the stairs to the plane and my heart  
is getting faster and faster with every step I take. Planes are just bullcrap with wings. I don't know if I can do  
this. Every one is in front of me I could just jump off the stairs they wont  
notice. But I can I would ruin their holiday.

Stuff it Im jumping. I jump. I get ready for the impact but nothing comes. I'm hanging by my arm. I look up

" Piss off Mori!" I hiss

" Ah." Grrr I hate his bloody 'ah's ' but this one had an edge.

I try to wiggle out his grasp to make a escape. Hear growling and look up to find its 'ah' boy

I hiss in return as he pulls me up.

I take the step. I am now in side the plane. I don't just feel terrified but I think I'm gonna cry.  
All the seats are taken part from one on the left side a few rows fall word. Honeys at the window mori is  
beside him so at lest honey won't see I'm upset and mori won't notice or just ignore me. I think he might not like me what do you think?*sarcasim* ( he hates me) I look about. I'd rather be with total strangers but it's better than with the twins. Talking  
about the twins, there sitting 3 rows in front of me with kyoya. And haruhi and tamiki  
are 6 rows in front to the left. I sit down mumble a hello in English to Mori. I get one back in japanese.  
I curl up on my seat and pull my giant Jumpers hood over my head.  
I'm still scared but i am so full of grief. My face is bured in my knees, im hugging my  
knees and my head is covered by my hoodie. Tears are streaming down my face and  
I can't stop. I'm so nervous. I've always be terrified of planes and I've only  
been on one since my dad was killed. And I kicked the airhostess servy person in the shins it panick.  
I'm blanking every thing out till mori  
shakes my shoulder

Mori's pov

I'm petting my racoon when the seat belt  
sign comes on. I make honey sit down and put his on then turn to check Suki. I think see may be i bit scared considering she tryed to jump off the stairs. I  
think she's sleeping and she forgot her belt. I shake her shoulder  
"What?"  
she asks panicked with tears streaming down her face  
She relises that I'm staring at her and quikly puts her belt on to curl back up blushing red. I  
continue to look at her puzzled. What do I do? Do I ignore her? Ask her whats  
wrong ? Comfort her? I'm totally bewildered. I turn to honey for help but he's  
pressed up agents the window staring out at the other planes.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Suppose" she mumbles  
"you dont like flying?"  
"no"  
"ah"  
"im not that scared" she says as if I said it out loud that I thought She was terrified but it was what I was thinking  
"what's wrong then" jumps in honey.  
"nothin" she mumbles  
I leave it at that and honey gets the hint as  
well.

Suki's pov

The plane begins to take off and I begin to shake uncontrollably with fear. I put my hand up to my neck. I've got my inhaler haninging from some twine. I take a puff and then feel move mention to my left side. I peek  
out to the side to see mori push the arm rest back and it disappears. I bet  
he's going to put the chicken down beside me and it's gonna sit pecking me but  
as I curl up tighter in to a ball I am suddenly aware of a patting on my  
head. If it's that chicken it's going to flinging at kyoya's just visible head. I love animals but right now it not the time. I look  
up, Mori is petting his racoon with his left arm and patting my head with his right hand as if I'm a dog. Odd . I buiry my head again, bite my knuckles and fall asleep.

I wake up as the plane's resdessending with a racoon  
in my face.

"Hello little guy. " I reply to the racoons blinking. He crawles  
into my lap as I sit up and I pet him. I love animals and hopefully i'll be able  
to go see the farm I use to help at during lambing .  
As we leave the airport we get a few odd looks and a fight or two almost breaks out with a grumpy hikaru and  
a starer. I don't blame them for looking. Honey is prancing about like a balarena because he got usa-chan back, tamiki  
is having issues with all his bags kyoya is looking like hes gonna kill some  
one due to being tired and grouchie. Mori has a chicken on his head and I have  
a racoon hanging on to my back like a monkey. We look perfectly normal.

"Lighten up" I tell kyoya  
In return I get the most evilest grouchy face ever  
which makes tamiki and the twins hide behind a worried looking haruhi

"Enough. Now. " I tell him casually with no expession but emotion of annoyance  
in my eyes while I look at him. He stops glaring but just continues to acts like a  
moody child.  
"Where are we going? This airport's tiny my house is bigger."  
moans hikaru.  
"The high lands."  
Its a 25 mile car journey 3hour boat journey  
and then only a 5minuite drive to our caravan. I don't think there will be any  
survivors.  
As we collect our luggage we are dailyed because some bags are  
missing we then have to wait for another hour till they find them. We collect  
them and run out. It's to hot for me after the running and when we get out side  
I take my jumper off leaving me in a t-shirt, shorts and Wellyboots. They all  
look at me as if I'm crazy. Japan is well hotter than here so I told them to  
wear reasonably warm clothes but they still seem a little shocked at the cold but I'm adapted to the weather.

After all the amazement of the cars licence plate we finily get to our mini  
bus. Since I'm only 16 I cant drive (legally) but every one else can. Okay maby not every  
one, honey can't reach the peddles hikaruo get moody very easily so he might  
start arguing and forget he's driving. Haruhi is only 16 too as doesn't know how. And tamiki gets  
to excited and is easily distracted and will pay the sheep more attention than the road. kauro  
deane want to because hikaro can't. So that leaves kyoya and mori left able to  
drive. Mori goes first and we get half way when it's time to swap. Poor kyoya  
he couldn't sleep. We're still 6 miles away from the boat and every one is  
sleeping and kyoya is almost too. I tell him to stop, I make him get out the  
front seat and sit on my single seat which is on the same row as honey and mori  
the row in front is the twins then the front wheel and the row behind mori  
have haruhi and tamiki ant the row behind them is full of bags. I am only 4 or 5 inches taller than honey but my legs are longer  
than his so I can just touch the peddles. take my seat at the wheel and drive  
till the boat. We finely get out the car when it's in the boat and go up stairs.  
But because I'm so tired I get about half way and fall back down every one else  
is through the door so no one sees. I slowly make my way up back up the stairs. I find kyoya  
scribbling in his boat sitting on a seat which exstinds round like a circle but  
leaves a space to get in to sit down. I flomp down. On to the seat and moan due to not being able to stop my self.

"whats up?"

"nothin"

"What did you do?"

"nothin"

"Sit up Now."

I obay but  
my body repays me in pain.  
"stand up"  
I do so and flinch. He walks over and  
lifts my top up but not past my bra. I see I've got millions of big bruses  
forming. He sighs and makes me sit down. He checked my legs and arms then my  
head he pulls my fringe away and it hurts. I put my hand up. It feels wet. I  
bring it back down to see it's covered in blood at this point the host club  
decides to show up after exploring the boat and they just stare at my head  
where kyoya his holding my hair back as if its fallen off. Tamiki speaks first  
"what happened your head it's covered in...in...in...bl...b.."  
I help him out(his shocked face is priceless)

"What? it's only blood" I say as I hold my hand up and wave my hand and I smile. He dramaticly  
faints.  
"oops didnt think he'd do that." I mutter  
"We need to het you bandaged up. But what happened?" kyoya puzzled  
" I only fell down the stairs." I say I little bit more quiet than usual.  
"What you could have died!"he said shocked  
" So that's what it takes to get you to talk to me or show any  
emotion and show the slietcet bit kindness, I need to be near death?" I raised  
my voice louder but I didn't shout. I got my point across though. I wasn't a  
happy chappy because I fell down the stairs so Im kind angry and being unresonable.  
I stand up although my legs don't want to. I walk away to towards the first aid room. Every thing goes dream like  
and my legs give way. I hit the floor and every thing goes blank.  
I hear voices I open my eyes. Kyoya is shining I light in them.  
"MORI CARRY HER TO THE FIRST AID ROOM NOW! SHE'S GOING AGAIN!"  
Every thing fades away and  
voices blur in to nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**I wont up lode unless i get 10 reviews **please **Critizim also welcome. But im serous review please or for ever wait for the end of time. got to go cause haruhi's made sushi! bye bye**

**chapter 9 Move over!**

Mori's pov

The whole club is worried, she hasn't woken up yet and hikaru seems the most worried. Well part from kyoya who ran his hand through his hair so many times its went mental standing up in all directions and unlike him  
he doesn't care.

Suki's pov

As I wake up I notice I'm in the first aid  
room. Some doctor is holding up my arm to check it. It hurts so I pull my it  
away.

"well that's good you're awake" states the doctor  
Well naw I think I'm still sleeping.

"no major damage just some bad concussion you may need help to  
get about you will be light headed and need rest."

Kyoya looks up and pats my shoulder.  
"sorry" I apologise

"No it's my fault you got upset."  
"well not really I just was cranky, but serousy i needed to ask you what happened to you all you care about is money your to strict with  
everyone. haven't you impresses your father enough?"

"I don't think I impress him at all. When your over he watches you and smiles. I think he wish you were  
his son. "

" yeah not possible I'm a girl rember? And he only looks at me  
cause I suppoesdly look like my dad. So I remind him of him i think. I bet he  
misses him too. "

"I'm stil not sure"

"just do me one favor, gimme your book"  
he hands it over.

" this holiday you're to lighten up and you are not aloud  
your book till we go back to your home. "  
"not fair. You mean go back home. "

"no my home is here not japan. End of"  
I sit up on the hospital bed, jump  
off stagger and kyoya holds on to my shoulder.

"come on little cousin"

"hey I'm only a year younger that you!"

" but you're the same hight as honey. "

" I'm taller than him"

"just keep dreaming or get stilts. " he's smiling evilly.

Haruhi was right he is a bit of a shadow king.  
We walk out the room and are greeted by the host club. They sigh in relief. But I sense something as tamiki  
squeses me in a tight hug. He must have been worried he hardly notices me which  
is sort of a blessing.

"are you okay baby? Daddy will watch over you!"

"im fine stop sufficating me please. Wait..i thought i was nana?"

"no no mommy and I will adopt you! Hurihi meet your baby new sister!"

" okay sure tamiki im not going to argue. " but by the way guys theres a storm coming make sure you have your  
jackets ready for when we go Okay." I state." I stumble a little but honey holds me steedy

"are you okay? But How do you know?" asked kouru.

" well look out that window see that fishing boat? Well even though it's quite dark seagulls should  
still be trying to get fish from it. But as you see not a single seagul in  
sight. Animals are more sensitive to the elements than people because we forget and never learn to" I ramble

"That's a mouth full. You hardly ever really speak more than a sentence."

"I actually become sorta like kyoya if you talk or I see something in my expertes  
I will elaborate. But I don't aim for money like my cousin here or it's  
possibly a side effect of the bump to the head. " I look at kyoya he grins  
back evily.  
We collect our stuff and I begin to stumble a little I feel quite dizzy. I stop for a second and look down the stairs. I'm about to step  
down onto the first step but I'm quickly flung up over some ones shoulder.

"Mori?"

"Aah"  
"I'll take that as a yes"

"aah"

"I don't need carried down  
the stairs."

"Aah"

"Aah" I growl back annoyed

Mori carries me all the way to the mini bus and finilly puts me down outdid the door. I thought id be happier  
but I now feel cold and slightly lonely. The storm is picking up as we reach  
the caravan and as they up pack there pajama bags and some food I walk round  
the caravan hamaring rock straps into the ground to stop the caravan flying  
off. It's happened before. I go to the next strap to find it's done! I walk  
round the caravan to find hikaru helping me.

"thanks"

"no problem nana or  
should it be baby oorti"

"please don't call me that it's bag enough tamiki  
does it."

"okay... Little ootri." he smirks

I sigh in reply but I'm smiling  
all the same.

We get inside to find huirih already making the beds up the two  
long seats at the front make a king sized bed. There are to fixed bunks at the  
back and another set which can become a small two person table with seats. And  
one pullout double bunk above the double beds. The. twins get the back bunks  
and tamiki and hurrah get the table bunks. Moir and honey share the double bed  
and me and kyoya share the double bed bunk. We have some already made sushi and  
go to bed after queuing up to use the tiny toilet.

Mori's pov

The storm is  
rageing out Side and I'm surprised the caravan hasnt tumbled over. Everyone is  
asleep but Suki and kyoya who seem to be fighting over the quilts and bed  
space. I'm staring at the underside of there bed. It covers over honey but only  
my right arm. Whispered shouts drift down from above.

"budge up!"

"gimme my  
quilts back"

"don't do that I'm gonna fallout of the bed."

Flump.

bang.

Suki hads just fallen (or been kicked) out of bed on to me then the floor. She lies  
there for a few seconds, she stands up on the my bed near my feat and reaches  
up to her bunk and flings down a pillow and sleeping bad. I notice as she's  
doing this she's in a really large old t-shirt as a nighty.  
Hold on. Why am I looking at what she's wearing. She steps back on to the floor and crawls under  
my bed in to the space between the seats. She's sleeping there! What am I  
suppose to do if I offer my bed she'll decline cos of honey orf if I offer she  
sleep with us it will sound really really wrong. I fling one of my fleecy  
blankets down inder the bed. That at least showed I care for her...as a  
friend! As a friend! Only a friend.. I think...


End file.
